War Ponies
by Nathan Kheel
Summary: Scooteroll is part of the Royal Army. Sergeant Sweepy called him to talk about the Operation: Chaos at his office. They didn't seen each others since they're fillies, and the Royal Army didn't called him in years. So why did they called him? Is it really important? Would it be the Second Equestria War?
1. Operation: Chaos

**War Ponies**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**OPERATION CHAOS**

**Hey Guys! They call me Nathan Keehl! Here's the first chapter of my fanfic War Ponies! I hope you'll like it! But before, let me explain you few things:  
**

**First, the characters. There are four characters that you may not know: Scooteroll, Apple Buck, Sweepy Belle and Bab Seeds. These four are the male version of Scootaloo (Scooteroll), Apple Bloom (Apple Buck), Sweetie Belle (Sweepy Belle) and Babs Seeds (Bab Seed). In this fanfiction, they are the brothers of their female equivalent. And the reason why I didn't called the male version of Babs Seeds Bobs/Brad Steed, is that I wanted that the nickname "Bad Seeds" work, and I didn't wanted to give him a human name. **

**Second, the concept. This is not a Call of Duty/Battlefield and My Little Pony Crossover, but only a fanfiction about My Little Pony and war. There are references to real life events (Like the Axis, the Cold War, The Allies, the American Revolution, etc…)**

**And finally, the Grammar mistakes. English isn't my main language; I'm a Canadian from Quebec. I speak French. So I may make grammar mistakes, there's not supposed to have orthography mistakes, only grammar. I do my best for not messing off the English language, so please don't hate me for that, okay?**

**Enjoy~**

_I still can see her face, same if the world falls apart all around me. I... I'm sorry..._

"Hey, bro! Wake up!"

"Argh... not now Scoots, I'm tired..."

"It's Sergeant Sweepy, he call-"

"Sweepy!? Why didn't you told me earlier!?"

I searched for the army outfit that I didn't wear for many years and I started dressing myself. The soldier's outfit is kinda complicated... We have to wear a beret, a shirt, and, argh... boots... I'm not used to wear boots, but the Canterlot's Royal Army obligates us to wear some... ew...

When I finished dressing, I went down in the kitchen and, without having breakfast, left the house. Sweepy Belle? Oh Celestia! The last time I've seen him, I was still a recruit! And now, he's Sergeant!? Oh Celestia I'm excited to see him!

Ok, I'm going to make things clear on the grades. From the lower, to the higher: Private, Corporal, Master Corporal, Sergeant, Warrant Officer, Master Warrant Officer, Chief Warrant Officer, Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General and the General! I think that's it…

I head to the base. I can't wait to see Sweepy, it's so exciting Wait, Sweepy didn't called me so we see each other; I don't think that's why he called. It may be important. I slow down and start walking instead of running. Canterlot's Royal Army never called me since... since four years! Four years ago... it was... it was Operation: Diamond, we fought against the Diamond Dogs. We won, but... but Lieutenant Dash died by scarifying herself... She filled a tank with C-4, and then she drove it in the enemy camp before making it explode. She killed the half of them...

I'm already to the base. I can see a bunch of Privates. There's Private Mash, Private Mint, Captain Macintosh and... Sweepy! I run to him, excited to talk to him. I remember when we we're the Cutie mark Cavalier... It was only me, Sweepy, Bab and Apple... Talking 'bout Apple Buck, what happened with him? He's the older of us four, last time I've seen him, he was a Sergeant and Sweepy was Caporal... I think he's more ranked now, I supposed.

"Sweepy! I-" I said as I was running toward him.

"It's Sergeant Sweepy, Private Roll." He said, coldly.

"Sweepy? It's me! Scooteroll!"

"I know. But there's something more important than friend-"

"Sweepy! You're not my friend... y-you're my bro!" I said as he looked down.

"I-I know Private Roll, but... Listen, we must hurry, time isn't with us right now... the thing is that Captain Buck wanted to see you."

"Captain!? Oh Celestia! He's that ranked!?"

"Yes Private Roll, now go see him now, take the door at your left, and take the second door at your right, he's at his office."

"Okay!"

I run to the door. Captain Buck? That's just awesome! What now? Bab is a Lieutenant? Better, Rainbow Dash is General! ... Rainbow Dash... I shake my head then get in Apple's office. There was Buck, Bab and Celestia. That seems serious...

"Hi, your majesty" I greeted Celestia.

"It's General Celestia when you wear this outfit, Private Roll." She answered.

"Oh sorry General... It's just that I'm not used to it..."

"It's okay." The General reassured me. "Do you know why you are here, Private Roll?"

"Well, all I know is that Captain Buck wanted to see me."

"We all wanted to see you, Private Roll." Bab told me.

"Oh, hi Bab."

"It's Colonel Seeds." He corrected.

"Oh sorry, 'still not used to it..."

"The thing is that we're getting a lot of trouble in Operation: Chaos." Said Bab.

"Operation: Chaos?"

"It's a war happening in the Frozen Nurth, between the Axis, the Allies and the Royal Army." The General Celestia explained.

Okay, just to make things clear, The Royal Army is the alliance between Ponyville, Cloudsdale and Canterlot; The Axis is the alliance between the Neighara Falls, Las Pegasus and Baltimare; And The Allies are the alliance between Apple Loosa, Filly Delphia, Manehattan and Dodge Junction. Maybe The Allies seems to be many, but they're all little cities.

I see that you're confused. "Why is Equestria separated in three groups? Isn't Equestria peaceful?" Well, you see my friend, that every city makes their own products. The problem is that, maybe Ponyville is the greatest apple producer in Equestria, but a pony needs variety.

So let me tell you what went wrong: Ponyville makes apples, but they needed water, so they asked Cloudsdale to give them some of theirs. So they traded apples for water, and water for apples. But Canterlot needed apples and water too, so they bought some of Cloudsdale's water, and some of Ponyville's apples. These three cities we're happy. They had food, water and bits.

But then, the Neighara Falls needed bits, so they asked Canterlot to give them some. But Canterlot didn't have bits to give anymore, so they didn't help them. Neighara Falls was ruined if Canterlot didn't help them, so it was the end for them. But then Las Pegasus made a pact with Neighara Falls: If Neighara Falls gave them some of their minerals, Las Pegasus gave them bits. So one year later, Las Pegasus and the Neighara Falls made a revolution against Canterlot. In this war, which we call it the First Revolution, Ponyville and Cloudsdale helped Canterlot to fight against the two other cities. After the war, which Las Pegasus and Neighara Falls won their independence, Baltimare proposed Las Pegasus and Neighara Falls to join their "Team" if he gave them some bread and pastries. The two cities accepted the offer and the three cities became the Axis.

After these events, Canterlot build the Royal Army with Ponyville and Cloudsdale and they tried to convince the other cities to stay by their side. It worked for five years. After five years, Apple Loosa needed water and bits. Dodge Junction gave them water, and Manehattan gave them bits. Filly Delphia needed bits too, so they gave coal to the other cities. The four cities was hiding their little business system from Canterlot and the Allies were born. But after three years, Canterlot discovered it and stopped it. The four cities, mad at Canterlot, made a revolution against them. We call it the Second Revolution. Canterlot loose again, but that was their last defeat.

There were other wars like the Crystal War. It was the war between the Axis and the Royal Army to win the Crystal Empire, the last unconquered city. The Royal Army won. And that's not all! There was the Nurth War, the Hot War at the Badlands and there was the Equestria War.

Well, that's what I've learned by studying with Twilight Sparkles... That's one year of work! Maybe I pass my History class at Canterlot High school, but I didn't passed English, Maths and Science... So I can't get ranked! I'm stuck at the Private grade! Celestia! I can't participate in wars! I'm just a substitute! Like in the Operation: Diamonds! ... Operation: Diamonds...

Anyway, we'll just return to the main subject:

"At the Frozen Nurth? Wait, if there's a war between the three Armies, why don't we know? I mean an important war-" I started.

"We prefer to say Operation, not war." Corrected the General.

"Oh, erm, sorry... Well, an important Operation like that should be told to the peoples, right?"

"We just don't want to scare them, it's not that important anyway, just an Operation, not a war." Explained Captain Buck.

"But you know, and I know that in ten years, we're gonna call it a war! The population have to know it! It's really important!"

"Private Roll, stop it." Told me Captain Buck. "We need more soldier at the Frozen Nurth, and because the only one that can participate are the Sergeant and up, you're now Sergeant Roll." He continued.

"Wh-What!? You know I can't rank up because I didn't finish the Canterlot High school, right?"

"We know that, but we need you, Scooteroll. You're a leader, just accept to rank." Apple Buck said.

"I-I'm not sure... I promise my sis, Scootaloo I won't go to war. We already lost our friend, Lieutenant Dash."

"We know that Private Roll, or would I say, Sergeant Roll, but it's really important." Said Bab.

"No Bab, it's still no."

"Why did you join the Royal Army then?" asked me General Celestia.

"To serve Canterlot, my General." I answered.

"And this operation could be the most important in ten years, so hurry your ass, and go to the Frozen Nurth to serve your country!" Celestia said. I was surprised that these words leaved her mouth, and I still am...

"Yes ma'am!" I answered, cheered up.

"Now leave this office and join the Privates outside, Sergeant Roll." She continued.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, leaving the office. I'm not glad of my choice, thought. I promised Scoot that I wouldn't go to war, but I hope she'll understand...

I can see all the privates in a platoon. I can see other platoons around them. There are the Corporals, the Warrant Officer and the Sergeants. I stopped beside Sweepy that was in the Sergeant's platoon, and listened to Captain Buck.

"Attention!" He shouts as every pony approach their left front hooves, to their right one. "Stand at ease!" He shout as every pony, well, stood at ease... "Do you all of you knows why you're here? You are here to participate to the Operation: Chaos. The mission's simple, we want that the Frozen Nurth belongs to the Royal Army! Do you all of you ponies understand!?"

"Yes sir!" Every pony answered.

"Great. Because just the Sergeants and up can participate, all Sergeants and up will be transported to the Royal Army's training base at the Crystal Empire, in next Friday! So pack your things! And finally, all Master Corporal and lower will be transported in the Royal Army's training base next Sunday to see if you're ready to be Sergeants, so pack your things too! Do you understand!?"

"Yes sir!" Every pony answered.

"Great. Any questions?" He asked. No pony talked, so it means that there were no questions. "Well, have a great day!"

Every pony left the base and head back home. Some of them are crying, other one are ready to give their best, they're ready for action. But, I dunno if I'm supposed to be sad or happy. On one side, I'm going to feel action for once, but on the other one... I'm not afraid of death, I knew the risks when I signed in, but I didn't thought about Scootaloo, either about Apple Bloom...

And now, I only have two days to tell every pony that I'm going to war...


	2. Farewells

**War Ponies**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**FAREWELLS**

**Hey Everypony! It's Nathan again! Ok, i'm really glad to see that some of you guys liked the first chapter. And thanks to Sgt. Scooteroll that maked my day when I saw his review! I already have a prequel and a sequel in mind, and the sequel is going to be good~. Anyway, in this chapter I introduce the other ponies because it wasn't MLP enough. I know I don't talk about Pinkie Pie, but it's because I don't know how to introduce her, so I didn't. No need to talk now, Enjoy~!**

_Planes are falling all around me. Ponies are fainting. And she's there, right in front of me. __She's, no, __**they**__ are..._

"Wh-What!? You just- What!?" She asked me.

"Listen sis, I didn't have the choice, I-" I justified myself.

"There are no excuses! You promised me that you won't go to war, Scooter!"

"I-I know Scoot, but it's really important!"

"I don't care if the world is going to explode or if it's the Second Equestria War! You're staying here!"

"Scoot! Why can't you understand!? It's really important for me!?"

"Scooteroll! You won't go to war, that's it!"

"You won't stop me for going to war, sis! I... I hate you!" I said before leaving the house.

I regret what I said... Bu-But I didn't have choice! She doesn't understand how important this Operation is! I... I'll just tell the news to every pony... First I'm going to see Twilight, then Fluttershy, then Applejack and then Rarity.

I head to Twilight's place. Well, the reason why I go see her is because she helped me a lot to pass my history classes at Canterlot High School. She wanted me so bad to pass my classes... But it seems that I liked so much studying with her that I forget to study the other subject...

I'm at her door. I knock the door three times. No answer. I knock it three other times and Spike opens the door.

"Hey, 'sup Scooter." Spike greeted. Yeah... he grew a lot... Last time I've seen him, I was still a filly, and now, he's as tall as a pony!

"Hi Spike, erm, is Twilight here?"

"Yeah, but she's sleeping."

"Oh, I'll come back later, I-"

"No! Stay! Except if you are hurried..."

"I'm not." I said as I came in. We both sit on the couch and continued our discussion.

"So... What brought you here? It's been a long time since we didn't saw you..." Spike asked.

"Well... erm... I... I'm going to war..."

"Really!? That's awesome!"

"Nan, not really... If you ask Celestia, she would say it's an Operation, but I know, and every pony now that it's going to be the Second Equestria War..."

"What? Why!?"

"Because the three alliances are involved! The Axis, us, and The Allies! And it's just for the Frozen Nurth..."

"Erm, I don't wanna scare you but, I don't think the other alliance gonna stay in the Frozen Nurth, so we're as concern as you are with this operation."

"What?"

"They won't stay in the Frozen Nurth, they'll attack us."

"Impossible." Said Twilight as she came down the stairs. "The Royal Army is the strongest alliance in all Equestria, and there's no reason why we could be attacked. Spike, can you tell me why we attack other cities in a war?"

"To kill the General? Or to kill lots of ponies?" Answered Spike.

"Not really... Scooteroll, maybe you can help him?"

"Erm... To scare them?"

"Exactly. You see, we don't make war to kill each other, but to gain something. Killing may be easy, but scaring is easiest. When it works, the enemy may not attack you anymore. Remember the Cloud War, five years ago? What did we do when we knew that Las Pegasus was going to attack Cloudsdale? Scooteroll?"

"Well, Lieutenant Dash and her troops hid in the clouds and waited that Las Pegasus land on Cloudsdale..." I looked down when I said the word "Lieutenant Dash".

"And when Las Pegasus landed, she jumped on them and beat the crap out of them!" Continued Spike.

"Exactly. And since then, did we fight Las Pegasus again?"

"I... I don't think so..." I answered.

"The answer is no, Scooteroll! And why? Because we scared them!"

"Oh..."

Well, Twilight is still a beautiful mare. She's older, but she doesn't seem that she is. I think that's because she's an alicorn, she'll live longer. Celestia... she looks so young, she looks the same age as mine! I could date her and no pony will see a difference! ... Date her... I blush then shake my head.

"Scooteroll, you alright?" Asked Twilight.

"Y-Yeah... W-Well, anyway, I'm here to say that-" I started.

"You're going to war." She continued.

"Y-Yeah... how do you know?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to announce it to the others, so bye!" I said as I was going to leave.

"Wait! I have a tip for you."

"What?"

"The Axis, they're going to lose, and the Allies are going to win."

"What? Why?"

"The Axis isn't ready for war, they lose the Equestria War, and they won't win the second."

"What about the Allies? Aren't the Royal Army stronger?"

"Well, the Allies developed better artillery than us, and Baltimare have two advanced unicorn troops..."

"Unicorns like you?"

"Stronger."

"Oh... anyway, how is it a tip?"

"That means don't make alliance with the Axis and if you have to face Baltimare, come back."

"I don't know Twilight, if I come back when we'll face Baltimare, I'll dishonor the Royal Army!"

"I don't care Scooteroll, do whatever with the tips, I just want you to remember them, okay?"

"Okay, now I have to go to Fluttershy's."

"Fine. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said, leaving.

The tips... what if they're true? Twilight is always right. I don't want to come back, I just want to win the war, or die. I'm not afraid of death, my life isn't exciting anyway. Since Rainbow Dash died, I'm not myself anymore. She was my big sister, she was awesome! How could she die...? I still don't trust it. It's impossible, she can't die! Not this way!

Anyway, I'm going to Fluttershy's house because she used to take care of me when i was a filly... She so nice and I still go at her place often. Her tea taste so good~! But instead of staying young like Twilight, she looks older. We can see wrinkles on her face, but she's still adorable. But... Angel died four months ago... It's quite sad, but ever pony have to die someday, right? Now she keeps Tank, Rainbow's pet... I can't look at him, he remembers me of Rainbow Dash...

I don't even have to knock at her door; she's already outside, watering the plants.

"Hey Flutter!"

"EEP!" She hides in the bushes.

"Oh, I didn't wanted to scare you, it's me, Scooter."

"Oh Scooter! Sorry, it's not your fault." She said coming out of the bushes. "You want some tea?" She said, going in her cottage.

"Well, I won't say no to yours~" I said following her.

"I've already made some, it won't be long!" She said, going in the kitchen while I sat at the table. "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Flutter. I've more important things to talk about then the weather."

"So what do you want to talk about Scooter?" She asked, sitting at the table with the tea. She took a cup and started pour tea in it.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to war." I said. She dropped the cup on the floor.

"Wha-What!?" She hugged me. "Y-You're going to die!" She starts crying. Well, I didn't want to lie to her so I said:

"Maybe, but-"

"What!?" She hugged me tighter.

"Flutter, I-I can't breathe..." She stops hugging me and looked at me. Some tears where flowing on her cheek.

"Why? Is it to impress a girl? Or to-"

"It's only to serve my country, Flutter. I knew the risks when I signed in. Don't worry; I'll have the best death in the world: Dying for my friends."

"I don't care! I don't want to lose you! I don't care if you'll have a good death or not, I want you alive!" She said. I took the necklace that were in my neck and gave it to her.

"I'll always be alive; I'll live in your hearth." I said. Yeah... I've seen this scene many times in movies. When the main character give something important to someone else and says a really cliche catchphrase. But this time, it's not an object important to me; it's just a necklace Sweetie Belle made for me. I knew Flutter would react like that, so I brought this necklace and learned my text.

"That's my necklace, take it." I said as she took it.

"Th-Thanks..."

"Now, I have to see the others, okay?" I said as I hugged her.

"Okay... Bye Sc-Scooteroll..." I kissed her forehead and walked to Sweet Apple Acre.

Celestia... Fluttershy is sure emotive... It kinda makes me sad to leave her... I loved to pass my afternoon with her... She's so nice, she wants the better for her friends, but I made a choice, and I'll assume the consequences.

Anyway, let's get to Applejack's. Well, she's the one who trained me. Each morning, I used to go to her farm and we bucked some apples. I should thank her, because I now have really strong legs! Ah... Nostalgia... And on all the mare I know, she look kinda old. She may be only 35, but she looks 45. She's working all day long, it's not surprising.

I enter Sweet Apple Acre. I can see her bucking some apples. As I walk toward her, she sees me, and at the second she saw me, she run toward me.

"Scooteroll!" She said as she hugged me. "Apple Buck told me 'bout the Operation. And I was worried 'bout ya, sugar cube."

"Why? You think I'm not tough enough?"

"Not really, sugar cube. Apple Buck is ready to fight, but I don't think you can take the pressure."

"The pressure? I knew-"

"The risks when you signed in, that's what they all says. Y'all change yo mind when you'll be on the battlefield." I didn't knew what to say so I said anything. "I'll miss ya." She hugged me tighter then stopped. "I think you came here to see Apple Bloom more than me, right?"

"Well... kinda..."

"She's at Sweetie Belle's house; I want you to tell that you're goin' to war at Sweetie and Apple Bloom at the same time."

"Why?"

"Sweetie may have somethin' to tell ya."

"Really? Anyway, Sweepy and Apple Buck didn't tell them already?"

"No. I asked them to stay quiet 'till you say it by yourself."

"Okay... Well, bye..."

"Bye..." She said. Well, I'm not really close to her; I won't miss her as I will miss Flutter and Apple Bloom. She's really nice, but she wasn't really a friend. When I said she trained me, it was just for six months. Rainbow Dash trained me, but when she died, Applejack took her place. It took since months for me to stop training. I didn't want to train anymore because it reminded me of Rainbow Dash...

I'm heading to Rarity's boutique. Well, I wanted to see Rarity because she's a really close friend to me. It's quite fun passing mornings with her. She listens to me, like a psychiatrist. I spend my morning, and sometime nights, with her. She understands me. And that's not the only reason why I came to her boutique. I wanted to see Sweetie Belle, a friend of mine, and it seems Apple Bloom is there too.

I didn't knock at the door, I never knock at Rarity's boutique, and I don't have too. When I came in, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were around a table.

"Come over here, darling. Applejack said you had something to tell us." Said Rarity. I sit at the table, beside Rarity.

"Well, I'm..." I looked at Rarity, then at Sweetie Belle and then at Apple Bloom. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her anymore. "I'm going to war tomorrow." Rarity was comprehensive, Sweetie Belle was surprised and Apple Bloom was confused.

"You... you... what!?" Said Sweetie. "Why!? How can you... what!?"

"Le'me get this straight, **you** are goin' to war?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"That's what I said." I answered.

"You're not ready yet, I just hope you die." Apple Bloom said. I didn't know what to say. She hopes I'll die? How can she...

"I think what she's trying to say, darling, is that if you survive and come back, you won't be the same." Rarity reassured me.

"Why?"

"Killing another pony isn't easy, darling; it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Oh I see... but I have something else to say."

"What it is, darling?" I looked at Apple Bloom.

"I... I... Apple Bloom, I... I love you." I confessed. She was surprised.

"Scooteroll, I dunno what to say. You're my best friend, and I-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that from you. I don't want to hear anything from you. I didn't ask you anything." I said, kinda mad. Iv'e got friendzoned... Grrr...

"Darling, it's rude..." Rarity said, putting her hoof on my back. "Now, I think you'll have to see Sweetie Belle, she's in her room." I didn't saw her, but she left the table when I made the confession. I looked at Rarity then at Apple Bloom, still blushing, and I came into Sweetie's room.

Well, maybe you're asking why I love Apple Bloom. First, she's a really beautiful mare. When we were only fillies, I didn't play with her; I was only playing with colts. It's when I was teenager that I fell in love with her. I was helping Apple Buck at the Sweet Apple Acre when I saw her. She's a really kind pony, she's honest like her sister, and she's strong. I never liked love and romance things, and she neither.

Anyway, I'm at Sweetie's room. I knock at the door.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Sweetie it's-"

"I said, go away!" She started to cry. I was worried about her so I entered her room.

"Sweetie, what's happening? What's the problem?"

"You are! How can you do this to me!?"

"Listen, this Operation is really important to me, and-"

"I'm not talking about that! Y-You... Apple Bloom..."

"What?"

"I love you Scooteroll! But... you love Apple Bloom!"

"You... You what?"

"I love you!" She said, approaching me. She looked at me and...

... She kissed me. I break the kiss and looked at her. I didn't know what to do so I ran away. Sweetie loves me? I can't even think about that... and... She... she kissed me... I shake my head. I better come back home.

I'm home now. But there's something missing... I look around and... Huh? Where's Scoot's scooter? And where is she? I walk to the table and see a note.

_Dear Scooteroll, I couldn't let you go to war alone. I'm going to the Frozen Nurth._


	3. Beginning

**War Ponies**

**CHAPTER THREE:  
BEGINNING**

**Hey Guys! It's Nathan! Ok, I know it took a while to post the 3rd chapter, but here it is! I was sick... so, yeah, sorry... This chapter isn't the best but it's still great. It's not the longest either, but it's here! Enjoy!**

_They're all there. They we're all right. I should have trust them, I should have listen to them. But instead... I..._

I didn't sleep tonight. Scootaloo is somewhere, outside, and she's going to the Frozen Nurth. She's going to die if I do nothing! I have to go to the Frozen Nurth and I'll try to find her!

My alarm rings. It means I have to go. I put my uniform and take my Scooter before leaving the house. What I saw outside made me stop. There was Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Apple Bloom. But no Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo.

"Scooter, we-" Started Rarity.

"Did some pony saw Scootaloo?" I asked.

"Scootaloo? No I didn't saw her, why?" Rarity answered.

"She wrote me a letter saying... she... she's going to the Frozen Nurth."

"What!?" Fluttershy exclaimed. "We're going to find her, Scooter, don't worry. She'll be there when you'll come... back..." Flutter looked down. "Are you sure you have to go?" I hugged her.

"Yeah. But don't worry, there's a chance I could come back. Well, I hope." I lied.

"Good luck, Scooter." Said Rarity as she hugged me.

"And remember my tips!" Said Twilight, as she hugged me. Apple Bloom was staring at us, and she finally hugged me.

"I'll miss ya." A tear flew on her cheek. I kissed her forehead.

"I gotta go, now. Please find my sis. And thank you."

I feel loved. I'm not sure if I want to go now. But I have to. But before I go, I have to do something. Sweetie Belle... I have to apologize to her. She's the one that'll miss the most. I don't know if I have feeling toward her, it's confusing. Maybe I love Apple Bloom, but now... I'm sure of nothing.

I'm at Rarity's boutique. I try to open the door, it's locked. I take out a key, and put it in the lock. I remember when Rarity gave me the key. I used to go to her place every morning, so she gave me a key; she knew she could trust me. Once inside the boutique, I climb up the stairs, heading for Sweetie's room.

I'm at her door, but I don't hear her. I go inside her room. She's sleeping. I go beside her bed and stare at her. She's so cute. I approach my head from her head and kiss her forehead. Her eyes open.

"S-Scooteroll?" She said. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetie... I'm sorry... I didn't want to run away yesterday, it's just that I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay Scooter, it's **my** fault... I thought that-"

"Sweetie, don't say that." I nuzzled her. "At least I could see your face one last time."

"Scooter, promise me you'll come back."

"I can't promise you anything, I-"

"Promise me you won't die!"

"Sweetie, I-"

"Promise me!" She started to cry. I hugged her. I can't promise her anything, but I don't want her to cry.

"I'll try my best Sweetie."

"Scooteroll! I don't want you to try, I want you to do it!" I kissed her forehead.

"I'll do what I can, Sweetie. But for now, we'll just hope nothing happens to me, okay?"

"O-Okay... Good luck" Her eyes were full of tears. I nuzzled her before leaving the boutique. Right now, I don't know what to think. Do I love Apple Bloom, or do I love Sweetie Belle? It's confusing. I can't think about it. I just don't know what to say. I look at the sky, seeing the sun going down. Already? All this stuff seemed to happen in 15 minutes. Time flew faster than I thought... I guess I don't have time anymore. It's time. The battlefield is waiting for me.

I'm at the Ponyville base, where I was two days ago. I can see something like fifteen or twenty bus, and it's of these that are going to give me a ride to hell. I'm not sure if I wanna take then anymore. Bad stuff don't stop happening. First Scootaloo, then Sweetie Belle. That gives me other reason to die.

As I was going to the bus, I saw Colonel Seeds and Sergeant Sweepy.

"Hey guys." I greeted. Sweepy and Bab looked at me.

"Oh! Scooter! I thought you would be too scared to come!" Said Bab with a giggle and a friendly punch on the shoulder. I wasn't really amused. Sweepy looked at me with a serious look.

"Did my sister... well-" Asked Sweepy.

"Yeah..." I awkwardly answered.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bab.

"Honestly... no. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Asked Sweepy.

"I insist."

"If you say so. Now we better hurry, the bus is leaving in 5 minutes!"

I'm feeling like I'm going to die. I feel like the bus is going to crash. Well... I would prefer that than going to war. Sweepy is ready to fight and to die. Before he signed in the Royal Army, he thought he was useless. But know, Sweepy feel important. I'm happy for him. And there's Bab. Bab join the army because he wanted action. His life wasn't really exciting, and since he doesn't love someone, he doesn't care about dying. He participate to seven Operations, he's a really good soldier. And me... Why did I join in? I don't know, I don't remember, but the reason changed anyway. Maybe I joined the Royal Army for action, but now, it's more a sort of suicide.

I'm in front of the bus. My hearth is beating faster than usual. As I step in, something stops me. Some pony stops me.

"Where do you think you're going, Private Roll? The Private bus is tomorrow, today is the Sergeant and up bus."

"General Luna, don't you know I'm Sergeant now?"

"Sergeant? How did you get this rank if you never come to the training camp?"

"Well, Captain Buck and General Celestia told me that they needed more ponies on the battlefield, so they choose me to-"

"I see. But you'll have to make the other Privates. I'm sorry." Luna said, pushing me back.

I don't really remember what I did after. I didn't eat that day, either slept. I just walked around Ponyville all night long. I guess I'll have to wait longer before dying.


	4. Scoopball

WAR PONIES

CHAPTER FOUR

SCOOPBALL

**Hello~ Nathan's here! I'm really glad to post this chapter today because this chapter is AWESOME! When I watched Ender Games, that's the chapter it inspired, so this chapter may look a little bit like Ender Games. I don't know if I said it before, but I'm going to do a prequel with Rainbow Dash at the Cloud War and Operation: Diamond. I'm going to do a sequel inspired by 300 with every pony, and maybe the main character will be Applejack, I'm not sure. Finally, I just wanna say that I may take a break of writing cause I have other stuff to do before, but I'll try to post once a week. Well, no need to talk more, enjoy~**

_They we're all right. I should have listened to them. Instead, I did what was better for me and didn't think about the others. I was foolish..._

Ahrg! We're losing! It's 4-1! We have to think about another strategy! Maybe the "W" strategy can be useful in our situation.

"We have to change our strategy!" I proposed.

"Maybe the "X" strategy?" Proposed Private Mash.

"I dunno Mash, we make the "T" one last game, isn't it risky?" Asked Corporal Cloud.

"I think we should do the "W" one." I proposed.

"Yeah, you're right; I'm for the "W" one." Said Corporal Stomp.

"Me too." Said Corporal Cloud.

"No! We can't make the "W" one! We'll make the "T" one like the last game, let's go!" Said Master Corporal Mane.

Well, she's a jerk. She never wants to trust a Private; she always said that I and Mash are useless. But my strategies are great! She just doesn't want to admit it...

Oh sorry! Maybe you're confused; I'm at the Canterlot training base. I'll have to get ranked if I want to go to war! We're playing Scoopball, a game with something that look like a shovel attached to our neck and a ball. The goal is to throw the ball with our shovel in a basket. You play with two teams of 5 players. Now, I'm in the Gemini team and we're fighting the Libras.

The Gemini's force is for their strategy variety, but the Libras' force is to improvise a defense. We're at the semi-final, if we win, we we'll be fighting against the Leos. But right now I just wanna fight Master Corporal Mane! She's so mean! It'll be better if some pony else was our team commandant...

Anyway, like I was saying, Scoopball is the Royal Army training sport. There's twelve teams; Ponyville have three (Gemini, Pisces and Sagittarius), Cloudsdale have two (Aries and Aquarius), Canterlot have four (Taurus, Capricorn, Leo and Scorpio) and the Crystal Palace have three (Libra, Virgo and Cancer).

Last year's winner was the Scorpios, but they we're defeated by the Leos this year. Every clans have they're training sport. The Royal Army is Scoopball, for the strategy. The Allies is the Rainbow Gun, it's a gun simulator where two teams are shooting each other with gun that shoots rainbows, so it doesn't really hurt. And the Axis is Death Race. It's a jeep race where all is permitted. You can use guns, grenade, rocket launchers, etc. It's really violent, but the Axis isn't the safest clan.

Anyway, let's come back to the game. The "T" strategy, huh? Let me tell you why it will not work. First, we did it last game. Second, the "T" strategy is about sending three players at the offense zone and keeping two players in the defense zone. In Scoopball, there's a "Thrower". The Thrower is the team commandant; all he has to do is to throw the ball to another player or to attack. He's the one who starts with the ball. It's kinda like a quarterback in the Baltimare Hoofball. So like I was saying, the "T" strategy is too risky.

Anyway, I'm a defender in the defense zone. I have to protect the Thrower A.K.A Master Corporal Mane. I don't wanna protect her, but... *Sighs*, I guess I'll have to. The game starts. Mane walks back and look at the other players. I can see two Libra players running toward me. I block the first one but I can't block the other one.

The other player tackles Mane. The ball rolls beside me. I'm not sure if what I'm going to do is going to be right, but if I miss, my team will kill me. I take the ball with my scoop (The thing that looks like a shovel) and runs toward the opposite basket. I look at Mash to tell him that I'm going to smash. I dodge some tackles coming from the opposite team and Mash goes under the opposite basket.

I jump on his scoop and he threw me in the air. I throw the ball in the air and... SMACK! I hit it with the bottom of my scoop. I fall on the ground as the ball goes in the basket. Smash succeeded! I look at my team. They're looking at me smiling.

"Roll! You got it!" Said Corporal Stomp. Every pony is smiling, except one.

Mane.

She can't admit her strategy was crap.

"What did you do!? That's wasn't the strategy at all!" Said Mane.

"Yeah, but we make a point!" I justified.

"What's your problem? You're trying to make me look like an idiot? You'll-"

"Private Roll, the Lieutenant General wants to see you." Said the coach.

I looked at Mane than the coach. Well, since I'm far from Mane, I'm okay with it. But the Lieutenant General? I wonder who it is... Maybe Big Macintosh, or Shining Armour... or Rainbow Dash... I shake my head and walk to the Lieutenant's office.

I'm at the office. I knock at the door and a familiar pony opens the door. She tells me to make myself as ease, so I sit on a chair. She sat in front of me. She really looks familiar... Do I know her?

"Well, I though you would recognize me, kid." She said. So I really know her. I look at her eyes.

Pink eyes.

"R-Rainbow Dash!?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"H-How!? A-Aren't y-you-"

"Nope, I'm alive. How can **I **die? I mean, I'm too awesome to get killed by Diamond Dogs."

Rainbow is ALIVE!? It's so awesome! My life as a sense now! I'm so happy! Oh Celestia, it's the best day of my ENTIRE life!

"B-But they said you we're dead!"

"Yeah... about that... I've got a strange disease on the battlefield because of the bombs the Diamond Dogs used. Habitually, it blocks you lungs so you can't breathe and then you die. But because I've a strong body, it doesn't blocked my lungs. But because I survived, I can't force my body. That means no flying and no running."

"What if you... fly?"

"I start coughing and I have to take a really expensive medicine that only the Royal Army can procure me."

"But why did you told your friend you we're dead?"

"I didn't. They know I'm alive. And I don't have the choice really, they're working with me."

"They work with you?"

"Don't you know Major General Sparkles, Brigadier General Apple and Brigadier General Rarity?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What? They didn't tell you about that? I thought you and Rarity we're really close to each other... well, you won't see them anyway, they're on another operation, the Operation: Griffons. The griffons are in a war with Cloudsdale... That's serious shit."

"I-I dunno what to say... but, why didn't you told me you we're alive? Am I not your friend?"

"That's because Twilight and AJ told me it was making you more performant, so I though-"

"More... performant!? I was depressive! I wanted to die on the battlefield!"

"Wow... well, sorry kid."

"S-Sorry!? I though you we're dead!"

"What do you want me to say!? What do you want me to tell you!? Let's go! I'm listening!"

"I want you to tell me that you're not the real Rainbow Dash and that all my friend weren't lying to me." I said, leaving her office. That's rude, I know, but I didn't have a choice.

I came back at the gymnasium. My team won, 6-4! Aw... well, I kinda regret what I said to Dash... I should come back see her... When I think about it, Rainbow still looks young. It seems like she didn't grew up, she seems younger than Twilight... What if she isn't the real Rainbow after all? ... No, no, no, no, no! She's the real one! ... I guess? I should really apologize to her! I'm getting weird...

I'm heading to the office when Mane pokes me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" She asked.

"I have to see the Lieut-"

"Shut up! Do you really think I trust you with your Lieutenant-General thing? You've been called 10 minutes ago and you're still beside the gymnasium! You think you can make me look like an idiot and walk away? You won't go away like that!" She tackled me.

"Mane! Stop it! I don't want to hurt you so-"

"You don't want to hurt me? Oh... that's sweet! But I'll tear up that little head of yours!" She punched me. I didn't know what to do so I kicked her. A good ol' Applejack kick! I got up and tackled her. All I wanted to do was to tackle her on a wall.

But... I didn't tackle her on a wall, but on a window.

We passed through the window.

In the freefall, I thought about my life. But all I remembered was Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Rainbow Dash. What about Apple Bloom? And the Cutie mark Cavaliers? Aren't they important to me? Aren't they my friends? And if they are, why don't I give them a last thought? I'm so confused... will I die confused? Will I simply die? Or will I survive? Too bad, the ground is near.

Mane felt on the ground before me, and I felt on her. There was blood everywhere. And, ah! The pain! My left front hoof is hurting me so bad! Argh... I... I can't see around me... it's all black... I... I'm falling asleep...


End file.
